Be True to Yourself
by BunnyBoo800
Summary: A Pokemon Ranger by chance meets a blue haired man that she can't get out of her head.
1. First Encounter Part 1

Once I was in there I heard voices again, I groaned, more Dim Sun.

"This is getting older than the ice," I muttered as I listened in, I feel like a spy.

"Hey, what do you think of our boss?" one of them asked, it was another higher up, hey I said I was listening in; I didn't say I wasn't looking at them.

"Do you think we did alright with Ice?" the same person asked, they have a boss named Ice; I had to stop myself from laughing at that.

"Personally I'm totally cool with Ice," again the higher up said, I rolled my eyes, she's like Crawford, which reminds me I need to visit the base soon, no Kate focus, I told myself, right.

"You know how Lavana blows up in a rage for no reason," ok so they have a boss called Ice, one called Lavana that sounds like Lava, what's next one that sounds like Heat?

"And Heath is a pain to cheer up when and if he gets depressed," my mouth dropped, I spoke too soon.

"Is that right?" another higher up asked.

I rolled my eyes, never ending supply of Dim Sun, "I'd sooner have Lavana as my boss. She's so passionate. Like a volcano she is," Eww love sick much?

"Most of all, out of our three bosses, she's the only lady," the same higher up spoke, I sighed, was I really listening to this shit?

"Yeah but none of it really matters," eh, why doesn't it matter?

"Those three are the big boss's favorites. They can do no wrong. As long as they're around, it'll be tough for us to get promoted," so there's a bigger boss as the big bosses, if that made sense to you guys.

"So true," said the other higher up, "So very true. What ranks me is that we don't even rate a proper name. Is it too much to ask for Admin A or Admin B?" at this I had to make myself known.

"Oh no! A ranger has overheard our conversation, no worries we would need to make you forget." They used the miniremo controlling 8 Seedot and sent them to me. Piece of cake, I finished in 30 seconds and they ran from my sight. I used a captured Mismagius and commanded it to use Psy Power destroying the energy door.

I had captured 2 Riolu beforehand on both sides having a feeling that I would need them, call it intuition.

Once I got into the room there was a man dressed in blue in there, he also had blue hair. He was examining the Riolu statues that were there and he was holding my Chimchar, Mars. "I heard someone come in," He said as he turned to look at me.

"My guess is a little kid playing Ranger while slipping and sliding around the icy floor. Bingo, eh?" My Chimchar made his usual cry that sounds like a prolonged scream. {_Master, you came to find me!}_

I look over at him curiously and exclaim, "Who are you? Calling me a kid?! And return my Chimchar!"

"Chill, all right? My name's Ice. I see you've managed to find the two blue Pokemon to break the barrier."

"They are called riolus, but I'm sure you know that. So why you them call blue Pokemon?"

"Hahaha, well aren't you a cutie and you shouldn't play around in the ice dressed like a ranger." He laughed teasingly. I gave him an intense glare.

"Excuse me, I AM a Ranger!" I hissed stepping forward with my cheeks turning scarlet, he laughed. Big mistake, you shouldn't ever let down your guard.

"Mars, use ember!" Chimchar was about to attack, but he let go of Mars who climbed onto my shoulders. My look softened and I pat Mars on the head.

"Well, I told you my name, why don't you tell me yours?" Ice smiled wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"M-my name is Risa." I stuttered turning a deep shade of red.

He looks like he's in deep thought. "Ahem!" That got his attention and he looked down at my annoyed yet still scarlet face. He gave me a curious look and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Take it off!" I said pointing to him arm still wrapped around my waist.

He blinked, probably thinking of something perverted.

"TAKE. IT. OFF. OR. I"LL. BREAK. IT. OFF!" I pried his arm off my waist and he yelped in pain.

Good, how dare he touch me? "Why are you here?" I asked calmly.

"I'm researching something." He smiled.

Yeah, right. You're here to steal the blue gem. "What are you researching?" I hissed.

"No need to be so mean, Risa-n00b." He scowled.

"Risa what?" Did I hear him wrong? What the heck is an n00b?


	2. First Encounter Part 2

"Risa-n00000b~ Are you deaf my little cosplay ranger?"

Cosplay ranger? "I am a Top Ranger! Not a cosplayer!" I shouted angrily.

"Ah! Fine, now could you use your little Riolu to break the damn barrier?" He asked switching back to his cool guy character.

_Does he really think I would do that? Just because he asked me to?_

"Why would I do that?" I scowled.

"Because it would help with my research an-"

I cut him off asking, "Do you really think I would believe that you are a researcher?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Ah I'm guessing you're that new top ranger I've heard so many good things about! I know I must seem pretty suspicious but why on earth would I come here if I wasn't a researcher?" He smiled and my eyes widened.

He heard good things about me? I wasn't used to being praised or recognized. But I recovered quickly and frowned. "How do I know you're not a part of Team Dim Sun?"

"Do I look like I'm a part of… what, Team Dim Sun?"

"Um, I guess not." I said looking away but I can see his catlike smirk around the corner of my eyes. He's not a part of it, he one of the bosses.

"Alright then, can you open the barrier with the two Riolu now?" He asked smiling.

"No." Was all I said, does he really believe he can trick me?

"I'm not helping you!" I growled.

"Why?" He asked trying to hide the venom in his voice, but failed to do so.

"I suspect you're a part of the Sinis Trio." I snarled. "And you're reaction just confirmed my suspicion. You can't fool me with your cool guy attitude."

"Well, you look smarter than I thought, but you're telling the leader of the Sinis Trio, you're not going to obey him. You might be even more stupider than I thought." He smirked and fear came across me.

"Heh I'm guessing you only heard rumors about the Sinis Trio, and now that you're up against the leader. You don't know what to do. My, my you look cute when you're scared." He chuckled brushing his hair out of his eyes stepping closer to me.

_Gods, he looks so cute. Wait why the hell did I just think that. Surely I'm not falling for his charms, am I?_

"I mean the look of fear in your eyes just make you look so…" He said stepping closer. "Just So…" He stepped forward. "Vulnerable." He stepped closer until we were one inch apart. My fears increased as he pulled me into his chest and tilted my chin up.

My cheeks burned blood red and he smirked licking his lips.

"So… Risa-n00b why don't you tell me what you've been told about the Sinis Trio?"

I know the position I'm in, so I quickly answered. "I overheard the Dim Sun minions and Admins talk about their bosses."

"Just tell me what you know."

"That there are two boys and one girl in the trio. The boys are Ice and Heath and the girl is Lavana, also that they are the boss's favorites. Other than that, the just talked about how Lavana is supposedly so passionate like a volcano."

A prolonged scream came from Mars. {_Fuck you, get off of my master!} _

"Mars! Don't use that language!" I said looking at her.

_{But he is a flirt and is holding on to you like you're his toy. Damn him.}_

"I know he is one but you still can't you that language!" I hissed.

"Hmm…how long has it been since you've became a top ranger?" He asked in a husky voice that made me blush scarlet. I looked up at him with my eyes burning with rage.

"I've been a top ranger for only a couple of days." I answered.

The next thing I know I was on the ice cold floor with him on top of me. He kissed me on the lips straddling me attempting to take off my uniform.

Mars used flamethrower on Ice and he pulled away standing up and try to put out the fire on his uniform.

I used the Vaporeon I caught in the other room and told her to put out the fire.

"Well, here's a parting gift." He took out a miniremo and a Froslass came out under control.

The Froslass attacked and it took me an hour to capture it.

"I'll let you get the blue gem this time, but mark my words, I'll take it from you." He left, leaving me pondering about what he said.


	3. Second Encounter Part 1

After capturing the Pokemon that Heath controlled and he explained that he was a distraction.

I ran up the stairs and found Keith yelling at Ice, "I'm not letting you take Issac!"

I ran to them and joined in on the consversation. "Ice…" Issac and I said in unison.

Issac continued, "Ice… I'm never going back to Altru!"

Ice did his signature pose, "Sigh… Prof. Issac, weren't we once colleagues who worked alongside each other? Why, I learned how to operate software from you. Didn't I also share my candies with you?"

I chuckled. Candies, what are you kids? Ice smirked seeing me chuckle at his joke, I guess.

Issac said, "You tricked me, saying that it was for the good of society and peace! It was completely the other way around! I was lied to, over and over! I'm never going back there again!"

Ice said, "Honestly, I wouldn't know or care much about peace among Pokemon. I do know that people will be able to live easier than now. You do understand that we are a very peace-oriented organization?"

Keith said, "We're not buying that!"

"Keith, that won't work on someone like him."

Prof. Hastings said, "You blast a hole in the Union HQ's wall, and yet you came to be peaceful? That's stretching the truth beyond the breaking point. We'll have your lot pay for the damage."

"Not having much success, are we?" Lavana asked.

We looked over to see her drag Melody with her.

"Handling matters in a manner befitting a gentleman takes time, my dear." Ice said.

My dear? Since when does Ice call Lavana my dear? I clenched my fists and unclenched them, a bad habit I picked up from Keith. Ice noticed me clenching my fists and smirked again.

Lavana said," So drop the gentlemanly act, and do it in a dirty despicable way. Like this for instance!" She showed Melody who called out, "Issac! Help me!"

"Melody?! Where are you going with her?!" Issac exclaimed.

"Hello, mushroom-haired Issac. We need the architect of the Incredibles Machines to make the final adjustments. You will come with us, won't you? You don't have much choice, sweetie. You see what's going on. I don't have to spell it out for you, do I? How about a little demonstration instead? A little pinch for Melody." Lavana pinched Melody.

Melody yelped, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Keith said, "That's dirty, you hag!"

Ice and I chuckled at Keith calling Lavana a hag.

Lavana: "Hag? Did you just call me a hag? You jumped-up mouthpiece of a little boy! You're going to regret that! Okay, that did it! Now, I'm steamed! Issac, decide! Are you coming or staying? This time, your precious sister's going to get more than a pinch!"

Issac thought for a second, "…Okay! I'll go back!"

"Issac…" Keith said.

"They're hurting Melody because of me…" Issac said.

"Grrr…" Prof. Hasting growled.

"That settles that! We're done with this place. Bye-bye, babies!" Lavana said and left with Issac.

"What the…? Was I even needed for this Union raid? Lavana swept in and stole the show herself." Ice said in desperation.

I appeared behind Ice and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Keith exclaimed, "What are you doing, Risa?"

"Risa-n00b are you trying to seduce me?"

"Call me Risa, Ice. I think I might be in love with you." I whispered in his ears. Ice turned around and crushed his lips with mines.

"I'm not falling for that trick, _Risa_." He whispered against my lips.

"What trick?" I tried to act innocent.

He pulled away and said, "Acting innocent now? Where did you learn your acting skills?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Someone handcuffed Ice's hands, it was Keith. Where did he get those handcuffs? He dragged Ice into a spare room on the left side of this floor.

"Damn! They'll come back to get me when they realize I'm gone." Ice said while being dragged away.


End file.
